


Takeout

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompted: Dethan orders chinese take out? Make it cute ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeout

“How about Chinese?” Ethan asks Danny, perusing their pile of underused takeout menus. They’d been at this for an hour and have yet to come to a decision on what they should have for lunch.

“The calories,” Danny gasps, looking away from the laptop screen where he was looking up restaurant menus online, to chastise his boyfriend. “You know, we all don’t have that werewolf metabolism.”

“Watching your weight, Danny?” Ethan teases from across the room as he looks to where he last put his phone. Seems he’s decided what he wants to order.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Danny says, walking to the fridge to grab himself a cold beverage. “It’s hard to keep up with you, Ethan. You don’t have to stay in shape. You’re always in shape.”

Ethan lets out a small laugh as he dials the number for the restaurant into his phone and presses it to his ear.

“It’s not funny, Ethan. This is a legitimate concern for me.”

Ethan laughs again, the phone on the other end still ringing. “It’s a little funny,” he says.

“No, it’s not.”

“I’d still love you.”

“Moot point. It’s not about you,” Danny pouts.

Ethan instantly crosses the space between them pinning Danny to the wall behind him. Lips barely ghosting over Danny's, “You know you’re cute when you pout, right?”

“I’m no --”

Ethan presses his lips to Danny’s, successfully cutting him off. He’s leaning into him, hardening the kiss, closing the small space between their bodies. Ethan’s free hand finds it’s way to Danny’s neck making doubly sure he doesn’t go anywhere, his thumb gently rubbing the small stubble already growing despite this morning’s shave.

Danny’s arms instinctively wrap around Ethan’s waist pressing him closer still. Ethan reluctantly pulls off just as someone on the other end of the line finally picks up.

“So cute,” he mouths to Danny before telling the lady on the phone just what they’ll be having for lunch.

Danny takes a second to regain some composure and adjusts himself in his pants. “Don’t I at least get a say in what **I’m** going to eat?”

Ethan pauses in his oh so titillating conversation with the person miles away to mouth his response to his boyfriend, “No.”

Danny sticks his tongue out at Ethan in playful response. Ethan responds in kind.

Danny goes back to the laptop, that has been patiently awaiting his return, and begins a search: **How to murder your sexy as hell but super annoying werewolf boyfriend and get away with it** , all the while smirking at his own ridiculousness.

“Premeditated murder, Daniel?” Ethan remarks from behind Danny. “Nice. Would I be that boyfriend you were planning on killing?

“No, that would be my other **sexy as hell but super annoying werewolf boyfriend** , Riley,” Danny says, sarcasm seeping through his teeth.

Ethan hums a reply, knowing it’s not serious. They both quietly laugh at the lame joke, enjoying each others company.

“It’s gonna be about thirty to forty-five minutes,” Ethan says, setting the phone down on the nearby table, breaking the small silence that fell between them.

“Think we could squeeze in a good fuck while we wait,” Danny says through a mile-wide grin, a seductive glint in his eyes.

Ethan throws his head back in laughter, smile ever present. “We’ve done more with less,” he says catching Danny’s mouth with his, tongue exploring familiar territory. When they pull apart they’re both gasping for air, foreheads pressed against each other, their hot breaths blending together.

“Indeed we have,” Danny says. 

And the next thing he knows, they’re in their room tearing each other’s clothes off determined to bring themselves to a white hot completion. Preferably before the foods gets to their front door. Talk about awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted a long time ago on my tumblr and I just now finally got around to doing it. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, maybe? passion56321.tumblr.com for more fics in the near future, I post some there and that's where I post all my Dethan feels and headcanons and where I occasionally (frequently) rant about the lack of Danny in-show and in-fandom.


End file.
